


All The Small Things That Make Me Love You

by meathermac



Series: The Tiny Things [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "he's never gonna like me back never ever, "we're gonna get married with a dog and a plant and two kids", Enjoy the gay, F/F, M/M, SO, and michael's like, and then realized i had christine as aro/ace, can ace people do those?, guess which one's right, i wrote playride in here, i'm not sure but whatever, it's a qpr, the difference between jer and michael is that jer's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: Sequel to These Little Things I Love About You!How do you deal with pining?Write it down, Christine says.And write it down Jeremy does.A collection of 10 things Jeremy loves about Michael.





	All The Small Things That Make Me Love You

Jeremy Heere is an absolute mess when it came to pining, so Christine shoved a notebook in his hands and told him to write down what he liked about Michael, because, as she said “Maybe he’ll read it! Or you’ll work up the nerve to talk to him. Either way, I call flower girl.”   


Jeremy, having no better options, opened up the notebook and grabbed a pencil.

Jeremy put his pencil down. “Already out of ideas.”

 

  1. **His laugh?**



 

The question mark is only there cause he’s not sure if this counts. 

Michael’s laugh is subtle and quiet, and it’s oh-so cute, the way his eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes close makes it seems like whatever he had said was the funniest thing in the world. Michael’s laugh changes a little depending on who he’s with, but it’s always the same subtle but loud volume and the same eyebrow scrunch and  _ how is this boy not worshipped as a god -  _

 

“Calm down.” Jeremy muttered, shaking his head at himself. 

 

  1. **The way he spoke Tagalog.**



 

Jeremy knew one phrase in Tagalog, and that was “mahal kita”, or as he later found out, “I love you”.

But he could listen to Michael rant in the other language for hours because he just sounded so cute.

Now, Jeremy knew that it was mostly cursing but it was still cute. 

 

Jeez, he thought everything Michael did was cute, didn’t he?

 

  1. **His protective nature.**



 

~~ When they got married, he’d be a really good dad.  ~~

Anyways, this was just something Jeremy had picked up on over the years. 

“Jer? Why do you have a black eye?” It was sophomore year, and Rich had started to target Jeremy for his bullying. 

“Um, it’s nothing - “   


“Jer-Bear, what happened?”   


“Rich cornered me, and he punched me. I’m fine, Michael.”   


Michael’s face softened. “Jer, I’m sorry. There’s not really a treatment for bruises, but I can put concealer on it in the morning.”   


“Um…”   


“You’re staying overnight, right?”   


“I guess. It’s okay with your mom?”

“Yeah, always. Do you have any more bruises?”

 

“Um… yeah.” Jeremy rolled up his sleeves.

“Shit, Jer…” Michael mumbled as he looked up and down his arms. “Rich has been beating up on you bad.”   


“I - I’ll be fine. If I wear long sleeves, no one can see them.” He laughed nervously. 

“Jer…”

Jeremy shook his head. “I'm fine. You said you had something to tell me?”

“Yeah. Let's play a round of Mariokart first, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

 

Apparently, the thing Michael had needed to tell him was that he was gay, which was the beginning of Jeremy’s sexual confusion. 

Because Michael was hot but Jeremy was straight. 

Probably. 

No, he wasn't. 

 

“Haven't told Michael that yet,” Jeremy muttered. “I should do that later today.”

 

  1. **His body**



 

_ He's not a fucking stalker okay he can appreciate his best friend's body -  _

Anyways, this is a… weird story, but he has seen Michael in just his boxers before and it was great. 

_ Seriously he's not a stalker weirdo he didn't know Michael wasn't dressed -  _

 

Jeremy thanked Michael's mom for letting him in and headed downstairs to Michael’s bedroom. He'd finally gotten the Apocalypse of the Damned game Michael and him had been looking forward to for months. He'd finally gotten it in the mail at around ten that morning and went right over to his best friend's house. Not bothering to knock, he barged into Michael's room. “Michael, look what - “

“Jeremy, _ what the fuck  _ are you doing at my house at ten on a Saturday morning?” Michael pulled the sheets up over his bare chest. “I was still sleeping!” 

“Alright, but I got the Apocalypse of the Damned game!” Jeremy brandished it excitedly. 

“Cool. Still ten in the morning on a Saturday. Still woke me up.”

“Michael... “ 

He sighed. “Fine. Lemme put some clothes on first.” 

Jeremy turned violently red. “Are you not w-wearing any clothes?” 

Michael shoved the covers off of himself. “No. But I need more clothes than this.” He gestured to the weed boxers. Jeremy buried his face in his hands. 

Michael put on sweatpants and his red sweatshirt, and they made it through one level of their game that day. 

 

Michael told Jeremy to knock next time, but there were days he was tempted to not knock and - that makes him sound creepy.

Anyways, Michael's body  _ rocks.  _ Just saying. 

 

  1. **How open he is about his sexuality.**



 

Unlike Jeremy, who buries the gay deep, deep, down. 

 

“Christiiiiiine.” Jeremy sang. “Nice to see you!” He waved. “Hey, Brooke! How's the queerplatonic going?” 

“Great, thanks.” Brooke held Christine's hand tightly. “Hey, Michael.” 

Michael glanced up from his DS. “Yo.” 

“Still straight, Jermble?” Christine teased. 

“Unfortunately.” He laughed. 

“And Michael? Still gay?” 

“No. I'm straight, and - I can't even finish that sentence.” 

“Cmon, Jerry, being straight is boring.” 

“True.” Michael and Christine said at the same time. 

“Jinx!” Christine said, and Michael laughed. 

“If I find someone hot enough, I'll be gay. Or bi.” He glanced over at Michael quickly, hoping no one would see it. Brooke did, and she laughed a little. 

“Not fair, most dudes are hot,” Michael said, a little loudly. 

“Say that again, I don't think the next town over heard you.” Brooke rolled her eyes. 

“Okay.” Michael stood up. 

“Do not - “ Brooke realized her mistake. 

“I'M GAY AND DUDES ARE HOT!” Michael yelled, grinning.

Brooke put her head in her hands and Christine was laughing. Jeremy flushed red, and Christine caught the blush and narrowed her eyes at him. “Jermble, can I have a word with you?” 

“Sure?” 

Christine dragged him over to a corner. “You're not straight.” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jeremy said sarcastically. “Do you think Michael can tell?” 

She shook her head. “He's about as observant as …. Let's go with Jake.”

“Good.” 

Christine smiled. “I'm gonna give you something tomorrow.” 

 

Did he mention that that took place yesterday? 

 

  1. **His _voice._**



 

Holy shit, Michael Mell could sing. 

Now, Jeremy isn’t supposed to know this. Michael knows he’s heard him sing, but that was completely on accident and he wasn’t happy about it. 

 

Jeremy gathered up the trash from the all-nighter, scooping it up and bringing it to the trashcan. He had to pass the bathroom on his way there, and he heard Michael singing in the shower as he walked past. 

Fun fact about Jeremy: he’s now theater trash, thanks to Christine, and his favorite musical is Newsies. So when he heard Michael singing what sounded like Santa Fe in the shower, it took all of his willpower -

 

“Oh, who do I think I’m kidding.” Jeremy scratched out the last line.

 

He set the empty chip bags down next to him and pressed his ear up against the door.  _ Definitely Santa Fe,  _ he thought. Michael turned the water off, and Jeremy could hear the singing clearer. He sat there and listened until he felt Michael try to open the door, and he scrambled to pick up the trash and pretend like he totally hadn’t been listening to his best friend sing in the shower. 

“Jer-Bear?”

“Hmm?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Were you sitting outside the bathroom door?”

“N-no?”

“Really?”   


“Y-yes.”   
He crossed his arms. “What song was I singing?”   


“Song? I don’t know. You were singing?” Jeremy said quickly. 

“You were listening. Jer, my voice is bad, why would you do that?”   


“Because you were singing my favorite song! And you sounded really good! Like, really, really, good!” Jeremy blurted. 

“Thanks. Don’t do it again.”   


“Why?” Jeremy protested. “I like listening to you sing!”

 

That argument lasted longer than it should have. Jeremy lost, of course, because he can’t remember the last time he won an argument against Michael. 

 

  1. **_MICHAEL MELL_** _  
  
_



Jeremy doesn’t have any poetry skills, so his last entry before he goes over to Michael’s house to come out to him and ~~ask him out~~ play video games with him is just:   
  


_ Michael. _

He’s brilliant and there’s nothing more Jeremy can say. 

  
  


Jeremy rang the doorbell to Michael’s house, bouncing back and forth on his heels. He was nervous, but if this night went correctly, he’d be dating Michael and that would be awesome. 

Michael’s mom greeted him at the door. “He’s in the basement.” Jeremy nodded his thanks. 

“Michael?” Jeremy yelled.

“Basement!” He responded.

Jeremy walked down the stairs into the basement. “Your mom let me in. What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Michael shoved a small notebook onto the floor. “Do you wanna play something?”

Jeremy stared at the notebook. “What’s that?”

“Nothing important,” Michael said. “Something Christine suggested.”  _ That’s the same notebook Christine gave me,  _ Jeremy thought. 

“Alright. I have something I need to tell you today, so…” 

“Okay!” Michael grabbed the little notebook and set it down on his beanbag. “Did you want to play something?”   


“Later. Do you mind if I read your notebook?” Jeremy knew he was gonna say yes, but it looked  _ exactly  _ like the one Christine had given him to write down his feelings in.

“Yeah… kinda.” Michael looked nervous.  _ Definitely a crush notebook.  _

“Oh, okay!” Jeremy smiled. His mind was racing. 

“Jer, you okay?” 

“I’m good! I just… have something to tell you, remember?”

Michael sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. “What’s up?”   


Jeremy stared at the ground, biting his lip. “I’m bi. At least - “

Michael cut him off. “Dude! That’s awesome!” 

He looked up at Michael. “Yeah…” He thought Michael was a little too excited about that, which pretty much confirmed it. Now he could just look at the notebook… 

Jeremy laughed. “I’m glad I got that off my chest.” 

“Do you want to tell the rest of the group?”   


“Not yet.”   


Michael glanced at Jeremy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I ran out of Mountain Dew Red,” he lied. 

“Oh! I’ve got more, don’t worry!” Michael jumped up. “I’ll grab some for you right now while I’m thinking about it.” He headed upstairs, leaving the notebook on the bean bag. 

Jeremy quickly flipped through it, blushing as he read what Michael wrote about him. He heard Michael’s footsteps, and shut the notebook, quickly leaning back in his chair to seem casual. Jeremy doubted it was working. 

 

  1. **His handwriting was really cute.**



 

“Got it! Do you wanna play?” Michael handed him the Mountain Dew Red.

“Yeah, sure.” He hoped he didn’t look too nervous. 

“What’s wrong? You got your secrets over with.” Michael looked concerned.

“I glanced - at the notebook, ‘cause it was open, I didn’t mean to, but I saw my name - “ Jeremy said, not telling the complete truth. He felt kinda bad, but hey. He was gonna make Michael really happy.    


“It’s alright. I’d rather you not read it, but - “   


“Well, I read the little bit that I saw about me.” Jeremy interrupted. “And I know you’re gonna think I’m a bad friend, but I kept reading, and - “

Michael’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He put his head in his hands. “I didn’t even figure out a way to blame this on Christine yet.”   


“What?”  _ AHA! _

Michael laughed without humor. “What parts did you read?”   


“The - the numbered list.”   


Michael blanched. “Um, about that - “   


Jeremy stopped him. “It’s okay.” He moved a little bit closer. Michael was close enough to kiss now, so Jeremy turned Michael’s face towards his and kissed him right on the lips. 

 

  1. **He’s a really good kisser.**



 

When they pulled apart, Jeremy was sure he was smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care. “Well?”

Michael was the color of a tomato. “Holy shit.”   


Jeremy laughed. “Good?”   


“Really good. Why’d you do that?”

“Cause I like you too, idiot.”

“You… read the crush notebook, and then you kissed me.”

Jeremy snorted. “Nice to see your memory works.” He moved even closer to Michael.

“You like me?!”   


Jeremy sighed. “Here.” He pulled Michael’s face towards his and kissed him, threading his fingers through Michael’s hair. Michael put his arms around Jeremy’s neck.  _ Perfect.  _

“Michael? Jeremy?” Michael’s mom called. “Are you guys down there?” Neither of the boys heard her, so she started to walk downstairs. She walked in with Jeremy and Michael still kissing on Michael’s bean bag, and cleared her throat. The boys broke apart, Jeremy probably looking insanely embarrassed and Michael blushing hard. 

“Well.” His mom laughed. “Have fun, boys. Use protection.” 

Both boys were blushing uncontrollably now. “MOM!” Michael said. 

“Just saying!” She yelled as she walked back upstairs. 

Michael turned back to Jeremy. “Now what?”

Jeremy giggled. “Michael Mell, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Jeremiah Heere.”

Jeremy reached for his backpack and handed Michael his notebook. “Here.”

“Why do we have the same notebook?”   


“Christine told us the same thing: Write it down. So I did.”

Michael flipped through the notebook. “How long have you known you were bi?”   


Jeremy thought for a minute. “Sophomore year?”

“Jeez, Jer.” Michael smiled at the singing memory. 

“Can I have it back for a sec?” Jeremy grabbed a pencil. Michael handed him back the notebook. He scribbled something in and handed it back to Michael. 

“10. He’s the best boyfriend in the world.” Michael read aloud, “And he loves Michael with all his heart.” Michael hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Michael.” Jeremy hugged him back and they stayed like that for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> THERES A TREEEE ON THE HILLLL UPON HAAALF BLOOD HILL  
> wow i wrote this at a normal hour for once


End file.
